Question: Rewrite ${((8^{12})(5^{-5}))^{3}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((8^{12})(5^{-5}))^{3} = (8^{(12)(3)})(5^{(-5)(3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{12})(5^{-5}))^{3}} = 8^{36} \times 5^{-15}} $